<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shocking Science by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140682">Shocking Science</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Human Experimentation, Riding, Scratching, Stockholm Syndrome, Xenophilia, just shockwave finding a human to fuck essentially</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave finds a human with decepticon like traits. When he takes them, and learns of their true abilities, they both get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shockwave/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shocking Science</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for @jettsships on tumble, really hope I wrote it just as you pictured it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How absolutely peculiar…."</p>
<p>Longarm's optics scanned over the little human before him. He had been sent here to just check some signal, and he was expecting some old, defective decepticon technology. But what he ACTUALLY found, was a human. A human who had somehow been given the exact same signal as a decepticon. Longarm had ‘borrowed’ the little human after finding that the signal belonged to a creature of flesh and bone. She was but a small thing, red hair, with bits of metal adorning her face. She didn’t look like anything special, but from what his scans indicated, she was. He tucked his data pad away, before opening the room to the door holding his new captive. She wasn't fearful, but she was confused. These humans would apparently follow any autobot, given how far along this Longarm disguise got him. Seems any autobot was worth following, even if he was a fake one. </p>
<p>“Apologies for making you wait, my little one.”</p>
<p>The human looked up at him, clearly relieved to see him. Decepticons never got such a look. Always suspicion and weariness.</p>
<p>“There you are! I was wondering how long I was going to-”</p>
<p>“We aren’t QUITE done, unfortunately. It seems you have very….unique properties, little one. I need you to test something out for me.”</p>
<p>Longarm dug into his things, and pulled out a container of energon. Human experimentation wasn’t usually his thing, but his curiosity got the better of him. Besides, he should be sure he knew everything he could about the situation for his master, shouldn't he? He held the small container towards the human.</p>
<p>“Drink this for me, won’t you?”</p>
<p>She was hesitant. Rightfully so.</p>
<p>“Uhm….no thank you. Taking drinks from strangers is kind of something I don’t do.”</p>
<p>“I swear to you, this would be a rather great help to us autobots.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a total lie. One less human for them to protect WOULD be helpful, in a way. The human lightly shook her head, taking a small step away from him. Longarm didn’t want to frighten the little thing, less they start making those ungodly noises they make when they panic, but he wasn’t about to sit here and take no for an answer. He grabbed the little human, and after some fussing, he managed to force the liquid down their gullet. Once he was certain the little fleshbag had some slip down their throat, he set them down, and walked out of the room. Granted, it was a bit rude of an approach, but he wasn't eager to stick around and watch the human purge itself to death. Shockwave typed up the start of his report, ready to respond to Megatron. This was a new development. If this human perished (like he was fairly certain they would), this could mean that any little pest could cause the signal, and it could be a rather annoying problem.</p>
<p>“How long am I supposed to wait?!”</p>
<p>His attention was snapped away from his screen at that. He was tuning out their screams up till now, mainly because he was so focused, but this scream. It wasn’t of pain, of agony, nor was it the longing for death. It was impatient, as if she was eager to go about her day. Shockwave didn't know much about humans, but MOST organics didn’t take well to energon, and more often than not, perished in a matter of seconds. Apparently, it had been a solid ten minutes. He put his data pad down, and walked back into the room, poking his helm in.</p>
<p>“Depends. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? A bit pissed. I have no idea what I’m doing here, and I don’t even know what that weird stuff even was, just that it tasted awful, and quite frankly, I don’t even know who YOU are!”</p>
<p>Feisty little thing. He was rather happy this little experiment didn’t make them wriggle and writhe in agony. Longarm gave a small chuckle, giving a shake of his helm.</p>
<p>“I am….Longarm Prime. Trust me, little one. You will get to know me VERY well, VERY soon.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Longarm couldn’t tell you how long he had been with the little fleshling. Sure, he could go back to his first ever report and see how long from there, but it somehow felt as if that would take away its meaning. The point being, Longarm had made the little bundle of flesh his own little project. It didn’t take too long before he had fiddled and pried into every bit of this little creature’s body. He had seen past their veil of flesh, had his servos brush against their bone, and even saw the throbbing, pulsing beat of their heart. He had forced energon into their veins, had tried swapping their heart for a spark, all means of experiments one would find cruel and devious.</p>
<p>“Longarm! Come on, quit teasing me!”</p>
<p>And yet, she still wanted more. Even as he was looking past all the scars that he had formed across her skin, she still laid before him, flesh offered to him. She held such love, such admiration in her little eyes for him. It had been...sometime since Shockwave felt so wanted. So adorned and so cherished. Granted, their feelings might have been affected by the long period of being away from their own life, relying on Shockwave as a means of a provider, but did that really matter? Did it really matter when his servos were right against their exposed, dripping wet pussy, making them gush fluids right into his palm? He thought not. He chuckled. She looked so cute here, in a decepticon ship, in a decepticon berth. Though….the autobot hands he was using was a bit of an optic sore. No matter, this would change, soon enough.</p>
<p>“I’m not teasing. You haven't answered my question.”</p>
<p>“I said I’d think about it! Come on, please please please-”</p>
<p>“‘I’ll think about it’ is not an answer. I asked you a question, I demand an answer.”</p>
<p>He slowly pulled his servo out of her, using his soaked fingers to cup her cheeks, forcing those little lips to purse. He always liked that. She whined in his hand, clearly hating the lack of the attention.</p>
<p>“If I answer, can you please finish? Pleeeeease?”</p>
<p>“Swear on my spark, I’ll give it to you, just how you like it.”</p>
<p>She hesitated, only to whimper and finally give him that nod he had been expecting.</p>
<p>“Okay. Wherever you go, I’ll follow. I promise. I swear, I mean it.”</p>
<p>“Even if I follow someone you think is bad?”</p>
<p>“Even if someone else is bad….I know you’re not.”</p>
<p>“Sweet as ever, are we?”<br/>“And you’re MEAN as ever! Come oooon!”</p>
<p>She fussed like the spoiled thing she was, and he couldn't help himself. He popped his spike panel open, and slowly slid it across her folds. He made this cute little lady positively infatuated for him. She craved him physically, emotionally, he could take everything from her, and she’ll still wish to cling to his side. He pulled her to his lap, holding them by their adorable little thighs. He couldn’t resist replacing his hands with his sharp claws, and his metal dug deep into her flesh. Her head tossed back at the sensenation, and she grinded herself against his spike, all without him having to say a thing. Ever willing to have more of him. Ever willing to have his hands upon her, ever willing to use her to his satisfaction. </p>
<p>“Do be quick, my darling. Lest you forget, we have company, and I’d hate for you to not be decent. Unless that’s something you’re into.”</p>
<p>She laughed, and pushed his face away from hers. He knew he was quite the charmer, but he had no idea he could make such a pretty thing laugh like that, especially while she was riding his spike. He snuggled his face back into her shoulder, bucking his hips to help her reach that blissful tipping point.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so cross dear, you know I joke. Come on now, give me an overload. A nice, big one. Show me how you love me.”</p>
<p>One of his clawed servos grabbed onto one of her breasts, and with a tight squeeze (and a few more thrusts), she overloaded. Er, orgasmed, as the humans tended to call it. Even as she reached her own climax, she refused to stop, muttering and mewling that she wanted it to be his turn. He would have taken her up on that, had Megatron not reported that he was walking down the hallway. He patted her little cheek, making her pout.</p>
<p>“But you’re turn-”</p>
<p>“Another time. I was, quite frankly, more worried about you.”</p>
<p>He could tell she thought of him as near a king, from the look in her eyes. He made quick work of cleaning themselves up, just in time for Megatron to enter the room. This was the moment he had been dreading.</p>
<p>“My Liege. I was glad to hear back from you, I-”</p>
<p>Shockwave had been so excited, he forgot his manners. He knelt down to his master, and changed to his one, true form. Megatron motioned for him to arise.</p>
<p>“Rise, my loyal Shockwave. Now, I believe I came here regarding your human toy.”</p>
<p>“Not a toy per se. Just, a fascinating addition to the collective. I believe she could prove useful, should she be allowed to join us.”</p>
<p>“Very well, permission granted. Is that all?”</p>
<p>“I...suppose, but-”</p>
<p>Megatron was gone in an instant. Granted the process was rather rushed, but Megatron WAS a busy mech, who could blame him? Shockwave turned around to his human, only to receive a set of wide eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re...not an autobot.”</p>
<p>That’s right. He had yet to transform properly in front of her, less she be scared and try to seek help from ACTUAL autobots. He hesitated for a moment, before he got down on one knee, and held onto her fleshy hand.</p>
<p>“I’m not. But my love for you is as real as it comes.”</p>
<p>She wanted to believe it. Really she did. But he saw it in her eyes. She saw his words as empty. Though he didn’t mean for them to be...they were true. He loved her. Loved her adoration, loved her presence. He needed her, and now, she needed him.</p>
<p>“And I can prove it.”</p>
<p>That caught her attention. Maybe he was being brash. Maybe he wasn't thinking right. But either way, he went on through it.</p>
<p>“Be my conjux. Be mine, and mine alone, till time stands still.”</p>
<p>She didn’t even need to reply. He felt it in their grip, saw it in their smile.</p>
<p>For once, Shockwave’s love was returned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>